


An Evening Together

by MinetasMoustache



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinetasMoustache/pseuds/MinetasMoustache
Summary: Dipper has always wanted to try being tied up; Wendy obliges.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 9





	An Evening Together

**Author's Note:**

> I left their ages deliberately vague in this - this can be whichever summer you want >:3

“You’re sure you wanna do this, dude?”

It was late; Wendy’s family had gone off on some trip or other, leaving the house to her and, for tonight, Dipper. They were sitting together atop her bed, a familiar and comfortable warmth between them. As far as Stan and Mabel knew, this was just a movie night, but the truth was something else.

Because, now that he and the redhead were finally, secretly, more than just friends, Dipper had admitted one of his deepest secrets: he wanted to try being tied up.

He couldn’t explain it, really. It had just always interested him; he remembered playing games with Mabel, or trying himself with jump rope when she wasn’t around, back in Piedmont. Once he got past the initial awkwardness of asking someone, the idea of being completely in someone he trusted’s control, with all his worries gone for the moment, seemed strangely inviting. And of course, there was nobody he would rather do it than Wendy.

“Yeah,” he said quickly, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. He met her gaze, soft concern in her eyes.

“It’s cool if you don’t,” she reassured, “like, if you’re not ready or anything, I’m not gonna mind.” He shook his head.

“No, no, I really want to,” he said quickly, voice cracking a little with uncertainty. “It’s just; I’ve never had anyone else tie me up before, unless you count playing dumb games with Mabel, so I’m just kinda nervous, y’know?”

“I get that,” she replied, understanding in her gaze. “But dude, if it doesn’t work out, you tell me, okay?”

“Sure,” he promised, breaking into a smile. He could feel his heart thrumming with excitement. “So, you, uh, wanna get started?”

They already had the rope out, soft brown hemp strewn across the covers beside where Wendy was sitting. As it turned out, the stuff wasn’t hard to find when you lived in a cabin in the woods with a bunch of survivalists. Wendy picked up one of the shorter lengths from the pile, holding it taut between her hands.

“Yup,” she nodded, “schooch over, dude.”

He obliged, turning his back to her and sticking his legs off towards the end of the bed. He reached both his arms behind his back, holding his wrists next to each other: a clear indication of what he wanted her to do.

He felt her fingers brush against his wrists, sending shivers down his spine, and then the rough pull of rope against his skin. Wendy wound the length around his wrists several times, pulling them tightly together, before suddenly pulling the rope tight.

“Hey!” he couldn’t help yelping. He felt the rope go slack immediately, falling loosely around the bases of his hands.

“Too tight?” Wendy leant over to see his face, her expression apologetic.

“Uh, yeah,” he said awkwardly.

“Sorry, dude,” she said quietly, face shifting into a half-frown.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he reassured, “just, try being more gentle?” She nodded.

“You’re the boss.” She disappeared behind him again, and he felt her pull the ropes back up around his wrists. She pulled them tight again, but more carefully, leaving the tiniest of wiggle room as she cinched the binding. “How’s that?”

Dipper tested the binding, flexing his wrists a little. There was a little room to move, the rope left just tight enough to be comfortable, but there was no give in the knots. The loops binding his arms definitely weren’t getting any larger, no matter how he twisted. It felt good.

“It’s nice,” he noted, falling back onto his arms. “You’re really good at this. That’s not a weird thing to say, right?” She leaned over him; he always found she was hard to read, but he was sure her cheeks darkened a little as she met his gaze.

“It’s fine, dude,” she said fondly. “This stuff’s part of my dad’s apocalypse training, but, like, when you’re catching deer to eat later or keeping the bandit who just tried to rob you tied up, you’re not meant to make it comfy.”

“That’s fair,” he noted. She nodded, reaching for another length of rope. “So, what’s next?”

“I was thinking…” she trailed off, pretending to ponder for a moment. “This!” She broke into a smirk, throwing a loop of rope over his torso and arms.

“That works,” he squeaked in surprise as she started winding the rope around him again and again, pulling his arms up against his back. It settled just above his stomach, and she tied the loop off around his elbows. It was the same as before; comfortable, but his arms weren’t going anywhere.

“Still good?” Wendy asked.

“Still good,” he repeated, squirming a little in the ropes. He looked down, his gaze falling on his own legs, splayed out on the rumpled covers in front of him. “You wanna do my ankles next?”

“Yup,” she agreed. “C’mere.” He turned around in time to see her pulling more rope from the pile, and stretched out his legs so his feet were side by side. She leant down, quietly working at binding them together. She seemed to struggle more than she had with his wrists, and there was a moment before he felt the pull of the rope though his socks. As she worked silence settled, and he couldn’t help feeling a rise of uncertainty.

“Hey, uh, Wendy?” he broke the silence. “You don’t think I’m weird for, uh, liking this stuff, right?”

She looked up from where she was busy tying off the binding, meeting his worried gaze with concern in her own. It lingered like that for a moment, before she broke into a warm, reassuring smile.

“Of course not, dude,” she said fondly. “I mean, we go on crazy adventures and see super weird things every day. What’s a guy enjoying being tied up against ghosts and monsters?” He couldn’t help smiling at that, feeling some of his anxieties fade at her words. “Just let me get this…” She leaned back in, tying off the rope around his ankles. “There.”

He squirmed a little, twisting his legs, but the ropes held firm. It felt good, in whatever strange way he was enjoying this.

“Thanks, Wendy,” he said quietly, feeling his face heat up.

“No problem, dude,” she replied, suppressing a chuckle. “So, just your knees left, right?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, watching as she pulled another length of rope from the pile. He pulled his bound feet in, bringing his knees up, and she set about tying his legs together just below them. After a moment’s fiddling, she cinched the binding and tied it off, leaving his legs firmly stuck together. “That’s good.”

He leaned back onto the bed, wriggling a little in the ropes to get comfortable. It was weird, and he couldn’t quite explain it, but he just felt safe. It was like nothing else mattered; he was completely at Wendy’s mercy, all his responsibilities gone, and he knew how much she cared. But there was still something missing, one more thing that he hadn’t had the courage to bring up when they’d planned this little evening.

He tried to think of a cool way to say it, of an easy way to ask what felt like an impossibly awkward question. Wendy seemed to notice his concern, her smile shrinking.

“You all good, Dipper?”

“Yeah, this is great,” he replied, squirming a little more in his bindings. “It’s nice, I just…” he trailed off, too afraid to admit what he wanted.

“You don’t wanna be in there for long?” She scooted closer, lying down beside him. He shook his head quickly; if he was really honest with himself, he liked the feeling of being restrained so much that he could stay like this all night.

“No,” he explained, finally settling on something that didn’t sound too bad in his head. “I’m just thinking, if I really was your captive, you’d probably want to keep me quiet, right?”

Wendy blinked, her head tilting in confusion. But then what he wanted seemed to click in her mind. She snorted, breaking into a mirthful grin, her cheeks darkening a little.

“Wait, dude, is that your way of asking me to gag you?” He went red at her words, feeling a surge of embarrassment. Maybe asking like that hadn’t been the best idea.

“Maybe?” he squeaked. “I just think, y’know, I’d probably like that too…”

She nodded. “You could’ve just asked me, y’know?” She turned away, sliding off the bed and stepping over to one of her drawers. “Give me a sec, dude; just gotta find something to shut you up with… aha!” She turned back to face him, holding up a roll of duct tape in one hand.

She crawled back onto the bed, fondness glinting in her eyes. “There’s just one more thing I gotta do,” she announced, leaning in. He felt his face heating up at the sudden closeness, but he couldn’t back up, bound as he was.

She closed her eyes, gently pressing her lips to his for the briefest of moments. And then she pulled back, her own face flushed, a loving smile on her face. He felt like his face was on fire, his heart thumping in his chest, but it was a good sort of feeling.

“Okay, close your mouth,” she ordered. He obliged, watching as Wendy tore off a strip of the tape with her teeth. She leaned in again, gently smoothing it over his lips.

“Y’know, I’m gonna miss hearing your voice, dude,” she teased, adding a second strip, “but, I bet you’ll make some cute gagged noises.”

“Hmmph!” He blushed again. She added a third strip, then a fourth.

“That should do it.” She sat up, admiring her handiwork. “You’re all trussed up, dude. Although…” There was something mirthful in her voice as she trailed off, cocking her head to one side. He couldn’t help raising one eyebrow, squirming a little in his bindings.

“Mmph?”

“I think there’s one thing missing,” she admitted, leaning down again. She reached out, hands gently grasping his sides, and pulled him in towards her. And then her lips were on the tape, kissing him through the gag. It may not have felt the same, but something about the situation made him enjoy it even more, and he kissed back as best he could through the wall of tape.

After a second she pulled back, flopping over to lay down beside him, still holding him in her arms. She wrapped him tightly into an embrace, his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck. That feeling of safety came back, stronger than ever. The ropes restraining him and her arms around him both anchored him to her, safe from whatever worries he had outside, completely in her control.

He felt an impulse rise up inside him, one he wished had shown up before he’d asked her to gag him. He was determined to follow it regardless, looking up to meet her gaze; she was blushing almost as much as he was.

“Mph lmmv yph, Wmmphdy,” he said quietly, voice muffled by the gag. She blinked, before her eyes went wide and her cheeks darkened further. She leant down, pressing her forehead to his.

“I love you too, dork.”


End file.
